Skirmish in the Underground Chambers
|last= }} The Attack in the Philosopher's Stone Chambers was a battle that took place in 1992, during Lord Voldemort's attempt to use Quirinus Quirrell to rob the Philosopher's Stone. It was Voldemort's second attempt on Harry Potter's life. Philosopher's Stone Chambers There are seven chambers of the Philosopher's Stone: #Fluffy (Rubeus Hagrid's Chamber) #Devil's Snare (Pomona Sprout's Chamber) #Winged Keys (Filius Flitwick's Chamber) #Giant Wizard's Chess set (Minerva McGonagall's Chamber) #Mountain Troll (Quirinus Quirrell's Chamber) #Potion Riddle (Severus Snape's Chamber) #Mirror of Erised and the Battle in the Philosopher's Stone Chambers (Albus Dumbledore's Chamber) Fluffy Fluffy was a giant three-headed dog, and Rubeus Hagrid's contribution to the protections put in place for the Philosopher's Stone. In 1992, Quirinus Quirrell enchanted a Harp to put Fluffy to sleep while he was searching for the Stone; when the music stopped, Fluffy awoke, and Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger had to play a Flute to put it back to sleep, before they were able to slip through the trap door Fluffy was guarding. Quirrell found out how to get past Fluffy earlier that year by enticing Hagrid into a card came by betting a dragon egg, and getting him drunk enough to disclose the secret of how to pacify the otherwise vicious dog. Devil's Snare The second obstacle within the Chambers was Pomona Sprout's Devil's Snare, placed seemingly to soften a deadfall through the trapdoor guarded by Fluffy. However, as the Devil's Snare is known for strangling its victims to death, and increasing its force of constriction at signs of struggle, Hermione Granger just barely managed to save Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and herself from death by strangulation, by attacking the plant with Bluebell flames. Winged Keys .]] The third of the Chambers contained several brooms and was filled with Winged Keys, provided by Professor Filius Flitwick, which, at a distance, appeared to be birds. There was a locked door at the end of the room which was impervious to the Alohamora spell, and could only be opened by identifying and catching the one key among the "flock" that would fit the door's lock. Hermione Granger cleverly deduced that the key that would open the locked door must be an old one, to match the old lock on the door. The only old key was readily identifiable, as Quirinus Quirrell had just used it and bent one of its wings. As soon as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione took off on brooms to catch the winged key, they rest of the keys scattered to make the correct one more difficult to identify again. Harry was, however, able to retrieve the necessary key, which was described as old-fashioned and silver, with bright blue wings. Giant Wizard's Chess Set They arrived at Minerva McGonagall's obstacle - the giant chess set. Ron took command of the pieces, himself, Harry and Hermione replacing missing pieces, to defeat the opposing team and be allowed to pass. In the end, Ron sacrificed himself to allow Harry to capture the opposing King. At the end of year feast, Albus Dumbledore gave Ron fifty house points for winning "the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years". Percy Weasley proudly shouted about his brother's accomplishments. Mountain troll When Harry and Hermione arrived at the obstacle of Quirinus Quirrell - the troll - they realized it was already out cold. Harry and the others were relieved they didn't have to fight it, since Quirrell had already dealt with it. Potion riddle "Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, One among us seven will let you move ahead, Another will transport the drinker back instead, Two among our number hold only nettle wine, Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line. Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore, To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: First, however slyly the poison tries to hide You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; Second, different are those who stand at either end, But if you would move onwards neither is your friend; Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; Fourth, the second left and the second on the right Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight." Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Harry and Hermione next arrived at a Severus Snape's potions riddle. Hermione realized which potion would help them, but there was only a little bit left. So Harry drank it and Hermione drank another one which safely let her leave the chamber. Harry went on alone. The attack Harry, then arrived at the the obstacle of Albus Dumbledore - the Mirror of Erised. Standing there was Quirinus Quirrell. Harry explained that he thought it was Snape. Quirrell explained that he tried to kill Harry, while Snape tried to save him. He said that he ''let the troll in on Halloween. He then tied up Harry and tried to figure out how to get the Stone. Voldemort told him to "''Use the boy.... Quirrell summoned Harry to tell him how to get the Stone. Harry lied and said he won the House Cup. An accomplished Legilimens, Voldemort wasn't fooled and told Quirrell to allow him to speak to Harry. Quirrell unravelled his turban to show the red-eyed and snake-like face of Tom Marvolo Riddle. After Harry's refusal to join the Dark Lord, Voldemort ordered Quirrell to kill him, but because of Lily Evans' loving sacrifice ten years earlier, Quirrell couldn't touch him. Dumbledore arrived moments later, and Voldemort left Quirrell's body and fled, abandoning his servant to die. Aftermath End of first year Three days later, Harry woke up in the hospital wing to find Dumbledore standing before him. Dumbledore explained that the Stone had been destroyed and Nicolas Flamel would die. He, then, explained the reason Voldemort, and by extension Quirrell, couldn't touch him. 1995 Three years later, while explaining all he'd done to Ron and Hermione, Harry brought up the Battle in the Philosopher's Stone Chambers. He was later given detention by Dolores Umbridge for saying that Quirrell had been possessed by Voldemort. Then, at the Hog's Head, Neville Longbottom brought up that Harry saved the Philosopher's Stone. Then, while trying to come to the Department of Mysteries, Ginny Weasley brought up that she was three years older than they were when they first fought Voldemort. 1996 Four years after this battle, at Spinner's End, Bellatrix Lestrange brought up that Snape interfered in the events leading up to the Battle in the Philosopher's Stone Chambers. Snape replied that Quirrell was "mediocre", and that he had stopped him simply because he was "unworthy". Notes and references ... Category:Events Category:Military conflicts